The War Travels
by smspeak
Summary: During the Last Great Time War, the Doctor and Romana were sent by the High Counsel to go out and gather all who would aid Gallifrey in the war. They stumble across two brothers named Justin and Sean, who start traveling in the TARDIS. Together, the four of them travel across the universe to try and find an ally in the fight against the Daleks. Maybe some OC/Romana.


**Time Lords and Other Monsters**

John Smith sat in his TARDIS with the doors open and peered down at the battle of two space fleets raging beneath him. In any other life he would have thought of himself as the Doctor, but he had been fighting in the war too long to think of himself as a good man.

"Look at these humans," he spoke to Romana, his current companion, "magnificent creatures!"

The humans were out gunned, out witted, and out maned, but there was still one advantage they had, hope. As long as they had some way of fighting back, the humans would go at the Daleks with full force.

"They are aren't they, Doctor," asked Romana, who was still in her second regeneration, "I can see why you like them so much." She was fiddling with the controls of the TARDIS. Normally the Doctor wouldn't let anyone else touch the controls to his TARDIS, but he had come to trust Romana over the years.

"Unfortunately humans don't care much for Time Lords," he said in his gruff voice.

"We can't give up. The fate of the war hangs in the balance," Romana reminded him.

"I know," he said shutting the TARDIS doors and shuffling over to the main console.

"So shall we open a communication link to the main human ship," asked Romana.

"Go ahead," he confirmed.

Romana ran around the console pulling levers and mashing buttons. A holographic screen showing a group of humans sitting around a table beamed from the console.

"Gentlemen," said the Doctor, "we are here to offer our assistance. All we ask is that you return the favor.

"We drop in five," informed the Sergeant Major to his squad.

"You ready," Sean Speakman checked on his big brother Justin.

Justin, although the older of the brothers by five years, was the shorter than Sean. Neither of them were necessarily tall, Sean was only five foot eight, but Justin was five foot five. Justin had pale skin and green eyes that would some time change blue. He had dark brown curly hair, and a beard that was the same color except peppered with ginger. Sean had darker skin and dark brown, straight hair that he kept combed over to one side. His skin was a little bit tan and he had freckles on his face. His eyes were a deep brown. The only thing that was the same with their looks, was their large nose.

Justin and Sean hadn't joined the fight against the Daleks by choice, but by necessity instead. It was a choice between starving on the streets of Nashville, or joining the fight against the Daleks and getting a warm meal and a bed. Their dad was in the military before the Great War, so they were accustom to the military life of moving a lot. They weren't accustomed to, however, being jettisoned out in to the cold canvas of space and forced to board a Dalek ship, plant a bomb on it, and then hightail out of the ship. Still, that's what they were being forced to do.

"I'm ready," Justin assured him, "you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sean said.

"Activate your battle armor," ordered the Sergeant Major, "remember your shields can only take one shot from a Dalek's laser, so remember to use cover."

Sean and Justin pressed the power armor implant, that was put in the outer layer of skin on their neck. At command, power armor, condensed around their bodies. The power armor was still there when not activated, but it was built in to their skin and was inactive. The power armor was pure grey except for the front of the torso which was dark purple.

"T.A.V.I, do a systems check," commanded Sean to his in suit's artificial intelligence.

"All systems check, private Speakman," confirmed T.A.V.I.

"What does T.A.V.I stand for," wondered Justin.

"Tactical Action Virtual Intelligence I believe," said Sean.

"One minute to drop," yelled the Sergeant Major.

"Do a systems check T.A.V.I," Justin told his suit.

"All systems check, Private Speakman," repeated T.A.V.I after a moment of silence.

"You got your laser rifle strapped," Sean asked.

"Yep," checked Justin.

"Thirty seconds till drop," the Sergeant yelled.

"Make sure your weapons are strapped," yelled a Lieutenant from the front of the room.

"Ten seconds. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One."

The floor beneath them dropped open and the entire squad was ejected from the room at ludicrous speeds. The boosters on the boots of their power armor guided them towards where the visor on their full head helmet told them to go. The group moved as one around shrapnel. Lasers from Dalek ships flashed past them and contrasted against the dark vacuum of space.

"Stay in tight formation," yelled the Sergeant over the comms unit.

One of Sean's rocket boosters began to sputter and cut out.

"One of my rocket boosters are going out," Sean cried out.

"Don't fall back from the group Speakman," commanded the CO, "The cloaking device only works within a certain radius. The Daleks will be able to pick you up on their scanner."

"No use," said Sean briefly, "I'm decelerating too fast."

"We have to go back for him," pleaded Justin.

"We can't divert from are objective," said one soldier, "he's just another casualty."

"Casualty," Justin scoffed, "he's my big brother."

With that, Justin reversed the thrust of his boosters and made his way back to his brother.

"We do not need any assistance from the likes of the Time Lords," the leader of the human war ship spat.

"Really," asked the Doctor, "because it looks to me like you're losing."

"I'd rather die by the hands of the Daleks than live by those of a Time Lord," said one human in a condescending tone.

"Please," Romana pleaded in a caring voice, "if you don't let us help you millions of people will die. Children and innocent people will suffer. Please just let us help."

"Excuse me," a human girl bursted into the room, "a private disobeyed a direct orders. What do you want us to with him?"

"Shut his power armor's support systems down," the leader of the room said.

"You can't do that," said Romana, "you'll kill him!"

"We have to set an example."

"This isn't the way to do it," the Doctor scolded.

"We don't take moral lecturing from Time Lords," said one War Room member.

"Doctor, I've found who their talking about," Romana informed, "I'm going to steer the TARDIS to him."

"How could you possibly figure that out," the leader asked surprised.

"Oh please," the Doctor laughed, "our brains work at three times the capacity yours does. It would be a breeze to hack into your computers. Go ahead Romana."

"What are you doing," asked Sean as his brother made a way over to him slowly.

"There's no way I'm outliving you," Justin said putting a protective arm around his big brother.

"Leave," Sean barked, "you know what they do to people who disobey orders. Are you retarded."

"No I'm not retarded, I'm your big brother," Justin said cooly, "I ain't leaving you behind."

"You idiot, they'll turn your life support systems off," Sean cried.

"They already have," Justin half laughed, "My suit is already almost out of oxygen."

"T.A.V.I is there any way I can shift some of my oxygen into his suit," asked Sean quickly.

"Negative."

"What are my chances of surviving T.A.V.I," asked Justin.

"Zero percent without outside help."

"Well," Justin said, sounding completely composed, "good of a time to die as any."

"Just save your breath," commanded Sean, "I'm going to send out an SOS."

"It's no-"

"I said shut up," Sean cut him off before sending out the SOS, "This is Private First Class Sean Speakman, Echo Squad, I am stranded here with Private First Class Justin Speakman, Echo Squad. Galactic coordinates ten-four hundred-seventy. We need immediate retrieval."

"This is Romana, former Lady President of the planet Gallifrey," Sean's comms unit sparked to life, "We have your SOS, stay calm we are retrieving you."

"No offense when I say this, because I'm really grateful that your here," Sean said, "but what the hell are Time Lords doing here?"

"Trying to get assistance from your leaders in our war," an old man's voice came over the comms, "they aren't very generous."

"I tell you what," Sean laughed, "if you get me and my brother out of here alive, I'll single handedly win your war for you."

"Just hang in there," the old man said, "we'll be right there."

Justin's view began to blacken and his body started to lose its feeling.

"Can't breathe," he gasped.

"Hang in there Justin," said Sean grabbing Justin's arm, "just a bit longer."

Justin stayed conscious long enough to see something blue come zooming up beside them and a slim silhouette reach out towards him.

Justin blinked the dark spots from his eyes to see an attractive woman standing over him.

"Did it hurt," Justin asked weakly.

"What," asked the woman.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven," Justin repeated weakly.

"Well good to see your fine," said Sean, getting out of a chair in the corner of the room.

Justin swept his eyes around the room. The woman had long, caramel colored hair with darkened roots and deep hazel eyes. Her skin was a fair shade and smooth. She probably was only in her mid twenty's. She wore a pink overcoat with a long white scarf that fell to the ground. The room was a large room. It's walls were a blinding white that seemed to mirror any light.

"Where am I," asked Justin with a bit more strength than before.

"Their ship," answered Sean, "it's a TARDIS."

"TARDIS," Justin rolled the word over his tongue a few times. "You're Time Lords," he then asked after a few moments of pondering on the word.

"Yeah," said Romana offering him her hand to shake, "I'm Romana."

"What a beautiful name," Justin flirted.

Sean rolled his eyes and said, "You just almost died. Can you please not flirt with every woman you see for at least five minutes?"

"Nope," Justin answered calmly.

Justin sat up on the medical table he was on and made sure everything worked right. Legs, check. Arms, still operational. Hands, a bit numb but will live. The power armor that was built into his body must've prevented any permanent damage.

"Come on," offered Romana, "I'll take you guys to the Doctor."

"Fair enough," said Justin hoping off the the table and on to the floor.

Romana led Justin and Sean through the never ending halls of the TARDIS. The walls were white and had a circle pattern i printed onto them. Finally they reached a round room with a multi-sided console laying in the middle of it. The room hand the same circular pattern printed on it, but the circles were morphed with the room. An old man stood beside the console fiddling with switches and levers. His tattered leather jacket was slung over his shoulder which revealed a red vest over an oxford black shirt. He had grey hair that stuck up and roughly grown facial hair.

"The Doctor I presume. I'm Sean Speakman and that man over there most likely flirting with your friend is my brother Justin," said Sean going up to the man and shaking his hand.

"Wait," Justin asked, "wouldn't you have already met him when we entered the TARDIS."

"I was busy," Sean argued, "making sure you were alive and all."

"Nice to meet you both," the Doctor said in a raspy voice.

"So may I ask why your looking for help from us," Sean asked.

"You aren't the only ones who are having trouble with the Daleks," explained Romana, "we were seeing if the humans would form an alliance."

"No, we got that," said Justin, "but why humans? There are plenty of more advanced species having trouble with the Daleks. Why would you choose humanity."

"We were sent by the High Counsel of Gallifrey to go out and find any species that would be willing to help the Time Lords in the war," told the Doctor, "It is not just humanity, it's anyone."

"I'm assuming you guys haven't got much help," speculated Sean.

"Why do you say that," asked Romana.

"Because every one thinks the Time Lords are monsters," said the Doctor lowering his voice and his head.

"I'll help you," said Justin brightening the mood.

"You will," Romana asked surprised.

"Well I can't exactly go back to the military can I," Justin laughed.

"I'll help too," Sean volunteered, "wherever Justin goes, I go."

"Why would you help us," the Doctor asked, "you're right, Time Lords are monsters."

"You helped us didn't you," said Sean.

"We're just returning the favor," finished Justin.

"Welcome aboard then," greeted Romana.

"So will we need to pack something," Sean asked.

"The TARDIS has everything you will need," said the Doctor.

"What about clothes," Justin asked.

"The TARDIS has a wardrobe room," explained Romana, "it'll have any clothes you need."

"So," the Doctor asked, "shall we depart?"

"I'm ready," Justin said, "what about you Sean?"

"I'm ready too," said Sean.

"Right then Romana, what is the next species on are list," asked the Doctor.

"The Raxacoricofallapatorians," said Romana.

"Very well then, set a course for Raxacoricofallapatorius," commanded the Doctor.

"What about Gallifrey," asked Sean confused, "aren't Justin and I going there?"

"They told us to come back with an army, and well, no offense but you don't exactly cut it," said Romana.

"So then to Raxa-whatever-it's-called for us," said Justin.

"Raxacoricofallapatorius," corrected Romana.


End file.
